What's happen?
by CamillaBechmann
Summary: What's happen then two best friends like each other? and then there best friend try to get them together? Hm, just read :D Moliver, whit a slight of Lackson . Please review
1. just focus on Oliver

What's happen?

Chapter 1.

It was the start of the summer holyday, and Miley was to a Hannah Montana concert.

…Who said, who said  
I won't be President  
I say, I say  
You ain't seen nothin' yet

Aw yea  
Yeaaaa

You wanna make some noise  
Every girl has her choice

To lead their own parade  
I do it my way  
Ooooww...

I can be somethin' sweet  
Or louder than the radio  
Louder than the radio

I can be sophis-ti-cated  
Or totally good  
Or totally good

Who said, who said  
I can't be Superman  
I say, I say  
That I know I can

Who said, who said  
I'm not electrifying  
I say, I say

There's no holding back  
Hangin' right on track  
Cuz you control the game  
So let them know your name  
No limitations on imagination  
Im-a-gi-nationnnnn

Yea!!

Who said, who said  
I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say  
Time is on my side

Who said, who said  
I can't be 10 feet tall  
I say, I say  
That I can have it all

Who said, who said  
I can't be Superman  
I say, I say  
That I know I can

Who said, who said  
I won't be president  
I say, I say  
You ain't seen nothin' yet  
You ain't seen nothin' yet

Whoooa  
Ayeaa  
Who said  
Come on  
Ayeaa  
That's right!

"Thank you everybody!" Hannah said then she left the stage.

"Wow, Hannah. You were really grate!" Lola said. "Why, thank you Lola." "And it has been an awesome concert." Lola said and took of her wig, to be Lilly again.

"Do you really think I'm that good?" Hannah aka. Miley asked. "No, it was only because Jesse McCartney was there." Lilly said and look at her. "OH, okay." Miley said and took of her wig too. "Don't worry, Miley. I was just kidding." She said laughing. Miley just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Miley, when are you next concert?"

"Ehm, I actually don't know Lilly. But I can find out soon"

"Ok, is Oliver coming then?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you – are – in – love – whit – him?" Miley just stared at her. "Ew! No. I don't like Oliver, he's just my friend. Ok?"

"Yeah, right." Lilly said and rolled her eyes of Miley.

'_Oh, no. She know I like him. Is it that obvious? Well, at least am I not going to tell her. Or him!'_

Lilly laid on one of the tables in "Hannah's" dressing room and look at her.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow Miley?" Lilly asked. "You know, as the start of the summer holiday."

Miley bit her lips to think. "Well, I don't really know, maybe hang out on the beach it you and Oliver want to?"

"Yeah, I will. And I defiantly think Oliver want." Lilly said and gave Miley a smile.

"Ehm, what are you talking about Lilly?"

"Me?" Lilly asked and point to herself. Miley nodded. "Oh, It's nothing." She look around. "Come on, lets go home." Lilly grabbed Miley's arm.

Then Miley came home, went she up to her room.

She look at her mirror, cuz there was a picture of Lilly, her and Oliver. But the only person, on the picture, she look at was Oliver. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Actually had she liked him ever sins they're first meet, also then she was whit Jake Ryan. Yeah, she and Jake were so over now. He was just one of her friends. Thanks God for that, cuz now could she just focus on Oliver.

Miley laid on her bed and fell asleep.


	2. The beach

Chapter 2.

The next morning was Miley already up at 10. She couldn't sleep anymore and went downstairs to get some food. It took about a minute when she realised that there wasn't anybody home. She found a note on the table and began to read it:

_Hi bud._

_Sorry for not waking you up,_

_but you seemed to have a nice dream._

_I went to a volleyball game whit Jackson, _

_we're home tomorrow._

_Dad._

She rolled her eyes and took the cornflakes. Then her phone ringed (_Ring ring ..)_

"Hallo" She said.

"_Hey Miley_"

"Hi Lilly. What's up?"

"_Oh, nothing much. I'm just so bored."_

"Yeah, me too. My dad and Jackson aren't home. Are you coming at the beach?"

"_Yes. Are you there?"_

"No, not yet but I'm coming."

"_Cool. So, C' ya in 5?"_

"Yees, I'll just call Oliver, ok?"

"_ha ha, Ok" _said Lilly and hung up. Miley called Oliver. _"Hello, this is Smokin' Oken speaking." _He said then he took the phone. "Ehm, Oliver? It's just me" _"Oh, er… sorry Miles."_ "It's ok. So, what are you doing?" _"hm, nothing much. Why?"_ "Well, I was just wondering if you wanna come to the beach and hang out whit me and Lilly?" _Yeah, of cause I will"_ "Ok, grate" _'YES! He's gonna coming. He's gonna coming!'_ she thought and made her _happy dance_. "So, C' ya in 5, huh?" _"Yeah, C' ya Miles…" _

She spurted up and took her shoes on.

**At the beach.**

Lilly sat in the sand and look out to the ocean. She sat and sang a little for herself. "When are they coming?" she asked while she signed. "Hey Lilly." She turned around. "Hi Oliver, where's Miley?" "I don't know, she said that she would be her now." Lilly just smiled at him. "What?" he asked. "Nothing, can I ask you for a question?" She asked. "Well, yeah. What is it?" she smiled evil. "What do you think about Miley?" Oliver stood in shock. "Well, she's swee… Hey? Why do you even have to know?" "Oh, ehm… No reason, I just wondering." "Okay?" _Oh my God, do she know? _ Then Miley came.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Hey Miley" said Lilly and Oliver. "What's took you so long?"

"Well, I should just, ehm.. you know. Get dressed."

"ha ha, ok. So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Lilly.

"Don't know" Oliver said. "What about an ice at Rico's?"

"Yeah, good idea Ollie" said Miley and gave him a smile. He smiled again and blushed a little. Lilly was gone. "Come on." Miley said and took his arm.

------

**Hm, maybe a little shoot, cuz I'm gonna eat now ..**

**But please review :D ,**


	3. Talk about the summer party

Chapter 3.

The gang where at Rico's and talked.

"So, have you goys heard about that party there's tonight? Asked Lilly. "Which party?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, I have. Isn't it Brad Schmidt's party?" said Miley. The two girls just talket over the head at Oliver.

"Yes, it is, do you wanna come?" said Lilly.

"Of cause. It's actually a long time ago I have been to a party. You know, just as Miley Stewart and not as Hannah." Oliver still just looked at them.

"Can you please tell which party?" he asked again.

"UH! It will be so awesome!" screamed Lilly.

"Yeah, you bet it will!" Said Miley and took a bite of her ice.

"HALLO!" yelled Oliver.

"What?" asked Miley and Lilly and gave him _the look_.

"Which party is it?"  
"Oh, well.. It's Brad Schmidt, who having a _summer party_ to night" said Miley, smiling. "Are you coming?"

"I think. Are you goys coming?"

"Duh! Of cause we are, Oliver." Answered Lilly and pushed to him arm. "Again. It will be sooo awesome! We are gonna dance AND drink and…" Began she but Miley stopped her.

"Woha! Wait a minute, Lilly. I can't just drink, my dad's gonna kill me."

"Don't worry Miley. I won't say it to you dad, You won't say it to him and Oliver won't say it to him. Right, Oliver?" Lilly said and pushed him again.

"Oh, ehm.. N- No I'm not gonna tell him."

"Thank you goys! Well. I'm gonna ask him now. C' ya in a bit." Miley said and ran home.

Oliver watch her. Then Lilly speaks.

"Soo…"

"So?" he answered.

"Come on _'Ollie'_, it's so obvious."

"What are you talking about, Lilly?"

"That you have a crush on _little miss Miley_!"

"No, I haven't." He said and turned around, to not to look at Lilly. Because he wouldn't have she saw him blush.

"Right, if you say so."

"Hmf! I do say so." Lilly couldn't hapl it, bur began to laugh. Oliver signed.

**_Ring, ring._** It was Oliver's phone.

"Gosh." He said.

"You mom?"

"I don't know. Wait a minute, I'm ganno take it."

He took it. "Hallo"

"Hi Ollie." _'Oh, It Miley!'_

"Ehm, hey Miles. Wat's up?"

"My dad said I could go to the party to night." She said happily.

"Really? That's awesome!" _'Yes, she's coming. She's coming. She's coming!'_

"Yeah, I know. Well, C' ya later Ollie."

"Yes." He smiled. "C' ya later" They hung up.

"Who was it?" asked Lilly.

"Miley." Was the only thing he said.

"I'm gone go home now, C' ya to night."

"Yeah, C' ya to night." Said Lilly and thought _'Even though he wouldn't admit it, can all see he's in love whit Miley and vice versa.'_ She smiled for herself. _And who knows what gonna happen tonight?' _

**----------------**

**Hm, what do you think? **

**Please review ;b **


	4. Do you like my brother?

Chapter 4.

_You like my brother? _

There where about 30 minutes to they all should were at Brad's. Oliver was in his room to get dressed for the night. He would look sexy, so Miley couldn't resist him. This night should be perfect. He got finished and went over to Brad's.

It wasn't cold outside, so he decided to wait on them there. He didn't wait in a long time before Lilly Came.

"Hey Oliver." She said.

"Hey Lilly. Have you seen Miley?"

"No, haven't you talked whit her yet?"

"No…" He signed. Then..

"Hey goys!" It was Miley who yelled. Oliver turned around.

"Oh, hey Miles and …"

"… Jackson!" said Lilly. She went over to Miley and wisped.

"What is he doing here?"

"My dad said I couldn't go if Jackson wasn't whit me."

"Oh, I understand. Anyway, I don't care." Miley just looked at her.

"What?"

"You just said that you didn't care if MY BROTHER wasn't here."

"Yeah, so? It's not like he's going to be whit us all the time?"

"No, but… Gosh, you don't like him, do you?"

"What? Who have told you that? … I mean, NO I- I don't like him…"

"Come on Lilly, you can tell me."

"Well…"

"So you can?!"

"exyeshje"

"What?"

"_YES!_"

"You do! Oh my gosh." Screamed Miley.

"Shh, but you can't tell him. Okay?"

"Okay. I can't tell him but… you can!"

"No, no no no …"

"Yes, yes yes yes .."

"No, I'm not gonna tell before you tell Oliver that you like him."

"Uhf! You're evil!"

"Yeah, I know. Come on, lets go over to the boys." Said Lilly and grabbed Miley's arm.

They went inside. "So what do you goys want now?" asked Oliver. Miley grabbed his arm.

"aren't you thirsty Ollie?" She said smiling.

"Well, not really.." Miley gave him _the look_.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh! Ehm, no. You know, I feel really thirsty right now. Come on Miley." He said and

they went over to the punch table.

"So, why did we go from them?" He asked Miley. She just looked at him like he didn't know anything.

"Oh, I understand. They should talk about you're birthdays present!"

"No smarty. Can't you see it?" He nodded his head as no. "Okay, listen. Lilly like Jackson, so I left them alone, so they could talk just two of them."

"Okay, now I understand." He bit his lips. "Do you wanna drink?"

She smiled. "Yeah, sure!" _ 'Wow, he's really sexy to night! Why can't he just like me?'_

He gave her a glass whit punch. _'Damn, she's so hot to night. I just wanna take her in my arms and kiss her!'_ "Here.." he said. "Thanks." She smiled at him once again and took some of her drink.

"Oh, excuse me for a second Miles."

"Yeah, sure Ollie." Oliver left and went to the toilet. Then he came out saw he Justin Bjerre and fell in talk whit him.

It took a time then he finally look at his watch. SHIT! His has talked whit Justin in a hour now. He had left Miley alone in a hour and he couldn't see her. "Gosh! I have to go now Justin. See you." He ran. He couldn't find her and then he was about to give up, could he feel a hand on his shoulder.

-----------

**Uh, what gonna happen next:D heh' thanks for the reviews,**

**And please review again ;b**


	5. A wonderful party? Not!

Chapter 5.

_A wonderful party? Not!_

He turned around and saw who it was. It was Miley!

"Miley! Thanks God, you're okay." He said and hugged her. "Yeah. Hey Oliwer .." she said and laughs a little.

"EHm, Miles.. Are you drunk or something?"

She didn't answered but hugged him again. "You're very sweet, Ollie!" she said. "Well, thank you." He said, but came to himself again. "You didn't answered my question. How many drinks have you drunk?" She took six fingers up.

"So many?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Come Miles." He said and took her arm. "You need a break. Do you want some water?"

"Oh, yes thanks!" She said and gave him a kiss on his cheek before he left her. He was blushing all the way to the kitchen.

Then he came out again could he see Miley whir someone. It was another boy, or should I say man. Oliver went over to them, but just so he should hear what they were talking about.

"So, babe. Do you want a drink?"

"No, I don't think so." Answered Miley, like she was ignore him.

"Come on sexy! And after that could we go home to me."

"Didn't you heard me? I said NO!" She yelled. The man grabbed her arm.

"Come on you little slut!"

'_Slut? She's defiantly not a slut!'_ thought Oliver. He gets angry, went over and kicked the man right in his face and said "You heard the lady!" Now the man was angry.

"And who are you?" He hissed and pushed Oliver to the ground.

"Actually I'm her best friend."

"Aha! And now you're her dead best friend!" The man said and kicked Oliver in his stomach and his face. Oliver began to bleed.

Then they headed a familiar voice. It was Jake Ryan.

"Stop that you nasty boy!" He yelled and kicked the man till he began to bleed too.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll just find another bitch somewhere." He said and left them.

"Dude. Thank you." Said Oliver to Jake.

"You're welcome Oliver." Jake said. "Ehm, I think you're sweet too, but I already have a boyfriend. I'm sorry." And then he leaved.

"Ehm?" Oliver was in shock. Miley came over to him.

"Wow, what a fight!" she said.

"Yeah…" He said and look right in her eyes. "Hey, aren't you drunk anymore?"

"Naa.. Not that much. I just have a pain in my head."

The both look shyly down on the ground. And then the dj began to play a slowly song.

Oliver took his hands on her shoulder.

"Do you wanna dance?" He wisped sweetly in her ears.

She nodded. "Yea, of cause"

He putted his arms around her waist and she putted her arms around his neck.

'_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will'

"It's a very grate song, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're right. It is." They look at each other.

Then Oliver was slides one of his hands a little more down on her. Miley was in shock.

"What are you doing?" She yelled and slapped him.

"Auch! What was that for?" He saked and feel on his cheek. He was bleeding, cuz of one of her finger.

"You were going to take me on the ass!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were! Well, I think I'm going home now…" She ran away whit tears in her eyes…

--------

**Soo… Should I continue? What do you think there's gonna happen in the next chapter? **

**Heh, please review :D**


	6. Do you wanna talk about it?

Chapter 6.

_Do you wanna talk about it?_

Miley was on her way outside, then she saw Lilly and Jackson. She couldn't believe what she saw.. They were making out! This remembering her of Oliver. She began to cry even more.

"Why are boys also that perverse?" She asked herself, while she took her jacket and went home.

Oliver still stood where Miley had left him.

"Why did I it in first place?" was the only thing he could say. He couldn't believe he just had loosed Miley, the love of his life. Or had he? Well, he would talk to her on Monday at school. Right now would he just be alone. All the weekend.

Lilly and Jackson came over to him, hand in hand.

"Oliver! Dude. Where's my baby sister?" asked Jackson.

"Ehm, well, she left…"

"Why? Had she forgot something or what?" asked Lilly.

"N- no.. I just- kind of er…" he began. Lilly look at him.

"What did you do to her?"

"Me? Why do you think I did something?"

"Cuz I can see it on you!" She said.

"Oh"

"Just tell us, Oliver." said Jackson.

"Well, okay.. Ehm, I kind of.. I kind of took on her- he… ass!" he said and look down on his feet.

"Oh, just that?" said Jackson laughing. Lilly pushed to him.

"It's defiantly not funny, Jackson!" she turned to Oliver. "Look Oliver, girls just _not_ need this, ehm, perverse thing in the start. They wanna be loved."

"Yeah, I know…" said Oliver.

"Hm, don't you guys think we should go home now?"  
They nodded and went home.

Oliver lay on his bed.

"What if I have loosed her for real?" There came a few tears down on his cheek.

"This is harder than I thought!" ha said and putted a pillow to his head.

_Knock, knock_.

"Oliver, are you in there?" his mom asked.

"Y-yes." He said sadly in to the pillow.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"I- I don't think it's a good idea, but well, yeah, you can come in."

His mom came in and sat next to him on his bed.

"Why are you crying honey?"

"It's nothing…" he just said.

"It don't look like nothing." He just stared at the ground.

"Okay, was it a good party then?" she asked.

"No! It wasn't. I hated it!" he said and there came a few more tears in his eyes.

"Oh, It's something there happen at the party, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is"

"So, what is it?" asked his mom. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know mom. But you wouldn't understand this."

"You don't know for sure. Tell me!"

He didn't know if he should tell his mom is, cuz he didn't think it was something all should know. But he decided to tell her.

"Okay, It's me and Miley…" He began. "We had a very grate time tonight and we danced, and then I.. I mean, she thought that I was going to take on her ass…" He could feel the tears now. "And then she got angry and left."

"Oh, Oliver. I know how you feel it." She said and gave him a hug. "But are you sure you wasn't going to, yeah, you know."

"Ehm, okay.. Maybe a little. But I couldn't help it. She was just so damn hot!"

His mom smiled. "You are really in love whit her, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really am."

"Don't worry my son, I know she will forgive you." She kissed his forehead and went downstairs. "Yeah, I hope you're right, mom." He signed and thought about what will happen on Monday. Will Miley still be mad at him?

HANNAHMONTANAHANNAHMONTANAHANNAHMONTANA.

At Miley's.

Miley was in her room. It was late but she couldn't fell asleep, cuz she thought about what happen between her and Oliver.

'_Maybe I'm a little hard to him? Should I forgive him? Well, we would see if he wants to talk whit me!'_ she thought and lay her head on the pillow.

----------

' **Well, what do you think? Please review. :D**


	7. I’m not forgiving you!

Chapter 7.

_I'm not forgiving you!_

**IM names:**

**Miley: SmileyMiley**

**Oliver: TripleO-The man**

**Lilly: Sk8erGurl**

**Jackson: IHateRico**

The next day, then Miley waked up decided she to log on her IM.

_SmileyMiley has signed in._

Sk8erGurl: Hey Miley

SmileyMiley: Hey Lilly. What's up?

Sk8erGurl: Hm, nuthin', I'm so bored, u?

SmileyMiley: Yeah, I'm bored too

Sk8erGurl: Do u wanna hang out whit me and Jackson?

SmileyMiley: Oh, yeah. That's right, u and Jackson.

Sk8erGurl: Yeaa.. (blushing)

_TripleO- The man has signed in._

SmileyMiley: Oh, no!

Sk8erGurl: Are you still mad at him?

SmileyMiley: Ehm, yeah. I guess..

Sk8erGurl: Don't u think u are a little hard?

SmileyMiley: yes…

Sk8erGurl: Then why don't u forgive him?

SmileyMiley: Well, I just… Oh, wait a minute. Brb.

Sk8erGurl: Gosh!

----------

TripleO-The man: Hey Lilly

Sk8erGurl: Oh, hey Oliver

TripleO-The man: Have u talked whit Miley?

Sk8erGurl: Yeah, I have. Why?

tripleO-The man: No reason.

Sk8erGurl: Okay..?

_IHateRico has signed in._

Sk8erGurl: JACKSON!

IHateRico: Hey sweetypie.

Sk8erGurl:D

IHateRico:)

TripleO-The man: O, please!

IHateRico: Sorry man

Sk8erGurl: sorry..

SmileyMiley: I'm here again!

Sk8erGurl: Hi Miley

IHateRico: Hey sis.

TripleO-The man: Ehm, hey Miles…

SmileyMiley: Hey guys. And Oliver!

TripleO-The man: Argh, are u still mad at me Miley?

SmileyMIley: …

TripleO-The man?

SmileyMiley: Yes, I am!

Oliver knocked his head down on his table, really hard. _What shall I do for you will forgive me Miles?_ He thought.

TripleO- The man: Okay! I'm outta here!

SmileyMiley: Not if I'm out first!

_TripleO-The man has signed off._

_SmileyMiley has signed off._

Sk8erGUrl: We must find a way to get them together!

IHateRico: Yeah, before I'll crazy of hearing Miley cry.

Sk8erGurl: Is Miley crying?

IHateRico: Yes, or she just did?

Sk8erGurl: Oh, well I'll go now. C' ya hon. Love u ..

IHateRico: Yeah, C' ya sweetheart! Love u too ..

_Sk8erGurl has signed off._

_IHateRico has signed off._

---------------

"God! I'm gonna think of a plan to get Miley and Oliver together. And it's soon!" said Lilly and sighed.

-----------

Miley went downstairs. Crying. "What's wrong bud?" asks her dad her.

"Nothing…" she said and took some milk and tried to stop crying, but it didn't worked. Her dad came over to her and said she should sit down. And she did. "What's wrong whit you Miley? Don't say it's nothing, cuz you used to be glad and happy for the most of the time, and I can see there's something on you mind." God, her dad could always see it! But she knew she would get it better if she told someone about it. Someone who knew what she should do.

"Okay, it's just… Oliver and I are in a fight."

"Oh, I'm sorry bud." He said and gave her a hug. She was still crying.

"Can I ask why?" she told him what it was.

And he said "Okay, I don't know what you should do, but I think you should forgive him."

"Yeah, Lilly said the same…" she bit her lips. "Well, thanks for you would listen to my problems, but I think will go down to the beach and think for my self."

"Yea, I understand you bud. See you" "See you dad." She said and left to the beach.

She went over and sat on a chair and look out at the ocean. Then there came someone and sat next to her. It was…

----------

**The end! No, just kidding. If you want to know who the 'mystery person' is, then read the next chapter. **

**And I would be very happy if you will leave a review:D **


	8. School again

Chapter 8.

_School again._

_She went over and sat on a chair and look out at the ocean. Then there came someone and sat next to her. It was…_

Jackson! "Hey, Miley. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just thinking.."

"Oh, well about Oliver?"

"Jackson, will you please stop talk about him or say him name?!" she said sadly.

"Whatever you want Miley, whatever you want." He said and left. She just stared at the ocean.

Weeks later was it school time again. "Good morning bud." Her dad said.

"Aa.. good morning dad." "Are you ready for school?" "Yea, I think so." "Good!" "Hm, I'm leaving now dad, c' ya." "Yes, see you. And have a nice day." "You too.."

She should meet whit Lilly at school, but then she was waiting came he. Oliver! But he wasn't alone, he was whit all the sports freaks! He didn't even say hi then they went past her. MIley got angry. Lilly came and they went to there classes.

"So, have you talked whit Oliver?" she asked Lilly.

"No, he didn't even said hi to me." She said.

"Me either. But why is he mad at you?"

"Idk. I can't see what I have done to him." "Neither can I" said Miley in a wispier.

"But I'm going to class now. See you Miley."  
"Yeah, see you Lilly.."

The days went, yeah even weeks. MIley and Oliver still didn't talk whit each other. And Miley couldn't stand it anymore. She was to much in love whit him! Oliver couldn't either, but wouldn't talk to her before she said sorry to him.

One day went she past Oliver and _'the gang'_, and they began to laugh at her. Then one of then yelled to her "Hey babe! Don't you wanna come home to me tonight? We could, you know. HAHAHA!" all of them were laughing, except Oliver. He could see she was sad. He couldn't like the feeling of this, but wouldn't say something to them, he just stared at her. Walking away…

----------

**I know a little shoot. Anyway, 3 reviews to update! (:**


	9. What do you want?

Chapter 9.

_What do you want?_

_He could see she was sad. He couldn't like the feeling of this, but wouldn't say something to them, he just stared at her. Walking away…_

"Ha! Did you guys see her face? It was like this.." said one of the boys and made a face. They were all laughing. Oliver could feel the anger grow in his body.

"Will you please SHUT UP?" he yelled and left them whit anger.

"What's up whit him?" asked one of them. "I don't know. Maybe he needed a toilet?" and then they all just laughs wider.

Oliver walked around, alone. He could see the cheerleaders just were finished the training, and he suddenly remembered that Miley was cheerleader. He get a grate idea and went over to the gymnasium.

"Oh my God, you most be kidding me, right?" It was Mileys voice and he could see that she was whit Lilly and some other girls from the cheerleading team. "No, I'm totally serious!" the girls grinned.

"Well, I'm going home. I promised my dad to be home right after the training. C' ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, C' ya tomorrow Miley."

'_Uhoh!'_ thought Oliver _'She's coming this way'_

She went past him.

"Ehm, hey Miley." He said in a nervous way. But she didn't answered, she just ignored him. He grabbed her arm.

"Hallo Miley!"

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"I just wanna talk whit you."

"Oh grate. Now you wanna talk whit me!" she hissed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I thought you were mad at me."

"Well, I wasn't that mad at you. But I am now!" she turned around to go but Oliver stopped her.

"Will you just please listening to me?"

'_Damn, why am I also a good person?' _she asked herself in her mind. "Okay. Shoot!"

"Okay, well… Do you wanna sit down somewhere?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, sure. Here?"

"yea sounds grate.." she look right at him for the first real time in 4 month.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I think you know it's about what happen between us…"

"Oh"

----------

**_Well, do you think I should continue? 3 reviews and I'll update :D ,_**


	10. Do you wanna come?

Chapter 10.

_Do you wanna come?_

"_So, what do you wanna talk about?"_

"_I think you know it's about what happen between us…"_

"_Oh"_

They were both quiet until Miley said "So, what do you think about what happen between.. _us_?" "I don't know. I just- I just think it shouldn't have happen, okay? Why can't we just be friends again?" "Oliver, it's not that simple." "I know but I really miss you Miley. You don't know how hard it has been to not to be whit you, huh?"

"Yes, I do! I miss you too." She said and they were hugging each other. Miley could feel a few tears coming up in her eyes. They pulled away after some minutes.

"So, ehm.. do you want to forgive me and be my friend?" asked Oliver. She gave him a smile. "Yes, if you'll forgive me." "Of cause I will, Miles!" he said and they hugged each other once again.

"Uh, do you know what the clock is?" she asked. Oliver looked at his watch. "It's 16:20"

"Oh God, I have to go home now." She said while she jumped up.

"Wait, I can walk you home, if you want? You know, I just live a few houses from yours."

"Okay, let's go." She said.

On the way were they talking and laughing, just like _the old time_. They were both so happy for they were friends again.

The time was going very fast and they were at Mileys house before they knew it.

"Well, I have to go in before my dad got even angrier."

"Okay, c' ya tomorrow Miles."

"C' ya Oliver." She said and gave him a goodbye-hug. He watched her walk over to the door and went inside. Then the door was closed began Oliver to dance his _happy dance_. "She forgave me. She forgave me. She forgave me!" he sang. All the peoples were staring at him. "What?" he asked and rolled his eyes.

Miley came inside and began to dance too. "Oh yeah, oh yeah…"

"Ehm, hey Miley?" she heard a voice say.

"Lilly! Jackson! Ehm, hi."

"What are you so happy for, sis?"

"Nothing" she said and took of her jacket.

"Yeah, like it isn't. Come on Miley, tell us." said Lilly.

"Okay!" she went over to them and sat whit a big smile. "I have just talked whit Oliver!" "Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Yes! He said that he was really sorry and I forgave him." The two girls screamed.

"God, please!" "I'm sorry Jackie." Said Lilly and kissed him. Soon they were making out.

"Ew! Now I'm gonna throw up." Said Miley and took a hand for her mouth.

"Ha ha, very funny sis."

"So what have you two talked about, while I wasn't here?"

"Well, we talked about that we would love to have a sleepover sometime."

"nice. Who's coming?"

"Me, you, Jackson, some of Jackson's friends and now you're friends whit Oliver again could he come too."

"Yeah!" she said quickly. "I- I mean, I could call him to see if he will."

"Good idea." Answered Lilly and blinked to Jackson, who grinned. Miley just rolled her eyes and went to her room.

_Uh, I just hope he will. It could be so.. much fun!_

She took her phone and called him.

"_Hallo."_

"Hi Oliver, it's Miley."

_God, it's Miley! "Uhm, Hey Miley. What's up?"_

"I just was wondering if you would come over to me and Lilly's sleepover tomorrow night." _Say yes! Please say yes._

"_Yes, of cause, Miles. It will be so fun." And maybe a perfect night to tell you how I feel._

"Cool. Well, c' ya tomorrow Ollie."

_She called me Ollie! Oh God I have missed it._ "C' ya tomorrow Miles." He said and they hung up.

Oliver ran downstairs to tell his mom it.

"Woha, why running son?"

"Mom, I'm going to a sleepover tomorrow night."

"Okay, where?"

"At Mileys."

"Mileys? I thought you didn't talked whit her anymore?"

"Well, I wasn't. But I said sorry to her today!"

"That's grate Oliver, bur we're going to eat now."

"'Kay."

_Yay! I'm going to be whit Miley again. And Lilly's there too. It will be so nice. Uhf! I can't wait till tomorrow._

-------------

_**Well, what do you think should happen next? 2 reviews and I'll update :D**_


	11. A looong school day

Chapter 11.

_A looong school day_

The next was it school time, but luckily was it the last day before the weekend. Miley were at her locker and talked whit Lilly, Sara and Rebecca, then Oliver came over to them. "Hi Oliver." Said Miley.

"Hey Miles" he said smiling to her. "Oh, and hey ya all" he said turning to they other.

"Oh, so you knew we were here too?" joked Lilly. Oliver couldn't help it but were blushing, cuz he knew Lilly knew, that he liked Miley. A lot!

"Hey Oken!" He saw it was the football team who were coming, and one of them came over to him and wisped "Dude, what are you doing whit them?" he asked and point to the girls.

"Slow down, Ben. They are my friends."

"sins when?"

"Sins, well, years ago.."

"Okay, Oken but if you change you're mind, then just come to us."

"Yeah, man. I promise, but I don't think I'll do cuz this feels right."

"Whatever." Said Ben and went over to his team again.

"God, Oliver, you really want to be whit us!" said Lilly in a jokily way.

"Ha ha, very funny!"

"Hey? It wasn't a joke."

"Yeah, right"

"Guys!" yelled Miley and they looked at her. "Will you please stop?" they nodded. "Thank you."

"Hm,. Don't you think we should went to our classes now?" asked Lilly.

"Good idea. Come on guys" said Miley and took Oliver's arm.

The school day were going so.. slowly, but finally was I over.

They all took they're bags and Miley turned around to go home and said. "Well, c' ya to night at my place."

"Yah! C' ya Miley." said Lilly while she took her bag and went home.

"Well, c' you to night Miles" said Oliver.

"Yah, c' ya Ollie." He blushed, but she didn't saw it.

_Damn! Why am I always blushing every time I talk whit her or think about her? I can't just help it. Please help me someone!_

_Okay, yeah. That's it. I'm crazy! I'm talking whit my self. _

'_kay, stop it!_

"Stoooppp it!" He screamed. Everybody was staring at him. He sighed and went home.

**At Miley.**

"Hi dad" she said then she was coming in.

"Hey bud. Did you have at good day in school?"

"Well, it was okay."

"Good. Hm, you are going to have guests to sleepover to night, right?"

"Yees..?" she said slowly. "What about that?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why Jackson shall whit."

"Oh, you know that dad. It's cuz Lilly and Jackson are together. Trust me, I'm not happy for he's there, but I have to except it." She said and took at bit of her dad's sandwich.

"Ha, ha. That's the right spirits bud." Said her dad and went to the kitchen. Miley went up to her room and get herself ready for the night.

_God! I don't know what to happen to night. But I do really hope it will be a great night and I hope it will bring me a little closer to Oliver._

"no one knows.." she said in a wispier.

-------------

_**What do you think will happen? I have no idea yet. But please leaves reviews.**_

**_2 reviews and I'll update. :D _**


	12. AN

_**A/N: **_

_**Sorry I haven't write on this story in a while, but I was moving and some other stuff. He he, but I'm working on the new chapter right now, so I think it will be finished tonight. (: **_

**_#Camilla ._**


	13. The phone call

Chapter 12.

_The phone call. _

"Miley! Honey!" her dad screamed from the downstairs. "Yes dad?"

"I'm gonna drive for a little wile, I think I'm home before you goys are sleeping."

"Okay daddy. Ehm, but I don't think we are going to sleep very much."

"Well, it's you're choice. But I'm home late, okay?"

"Yea, okay. Bye daddy."

"See you bud." He said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and leaved.

She went over to the coach and saw some tv, then Jackson came.

"Hey sis, when are they other coming?"

"I don't know, Jackson. Soon hopefully."

He sat down next to her and said. "Well, I think it will be an awesome night, cuz Lilly and Oliver will be there."

"Yeah, right. Lily will just be around you all the night."

"So? You have Oliver."

"And what are you talking about?" Jackson looked very seriously and took a hand on her shoulder. "Come on MIley. We can all see that you are totally into him." He said in a girly way and began to laugh.

"Shut up!" she said and pushed him away. But he just laughed even more. She went out to the kitchen and fined some chips and candy to the night.

About 30 minutes later ringed the doorbell.

"I'll take it" said Jackson as he was running to the door. He opened it.

"Well, hallo goys." He said. "Hey Jackson." Said Oliver. "Hi Jackie." Said Lilly and kissed him. "Hello babe." He answered and kissed her again.

"Get a room!" said Oliver and went in to MIley in the living room.

"Hey Miles."  
"Oh, Hi Ollie." She was smiling.

"Where's you dad?"

"Ehm, he's not home. He said that he was driving some were."

"Okay.." there were silence.

"So, what will you goys do?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know. We could order some pizza and than see a movie?" said Jackson.

"Yea, grate idea."

The time went away and theirs pizza was coming. They went to the tv and started the movie. (It was saw 3.)

The girls was very scared, and they were screaming. Then the phone ringed.

"Oh gosh! I gat a shock." Said Miley and took the phone.

"Hello, it's MIley." She was in shock and a few tears came down her cheek. "Oh God, no!"

-------------------

_**Who could it be? (: ha ha, I know. This chapter was a little boring.**_

_**2 reviews and I'll update. :D **_


	14. Not dad!

_**The phone ringed.**_

"_**Oh gosh! I got a shock." Said Miley and took the phone.**_

"_**Hello, it's MIley." She was in shock and a few tears came down her cheek. "Oh God, no!" **_

---------------------

Chapter 13.

"Okay, bye.." Miley hongs up and went in to the living room again. She was crying.

"Miley!" Oliver said. "Miles, what's going on?" he asked and took her into his arms. "it- it's.. It's my dad!" she said and cried ever harder.

"What's with dad, Miley?" asked a confusing Jackson.

Miley looked at him, with tearing eyes. "He's.. He's properly going to die!"

"WHAT?!" asked they all.

"But how?" asked Lilly, who was going to cry too. Miley took a deep breath. "a car crash. He's at the hospital right now"

"Oh God! Come on let's take to the hospital." Said Jackson and they all went to his car.

Oliver sat in the back of the car together with Miley. Miley lay her head on his shoulder, while she was crying. Oliver took his arm around her. "It's going to be okay." He said.

"Do you really think so?" she asked. He nodded. "Of cause I do.." Miley smiled inside her self. She was so glad she had Oliver, Lilly and Jackson by her site. It took about 15 minutes to come to the hospital.

At the hospital were they waiting for to come in and see Robby Ray. Finally came a doctor. "Miley and Jackson Stewart?"

"Yes, it's us." Answered Jackson.

"Okay, you can come in now."

"Thanks" said Jackson. He looked back at Miley. "are you coming?"

"Yeah.. Can Oliver and Lilly come too?"

"Of cause Miley" he said and Miley nodded. She grabbed Oliver arm and they went in to her dad. He just lay in the bed.

Miley began to cry again. "What if he's never going to wake up? What are we going to do?"

"I really don't know MIley. But we have to hope he does.." Lilly went over to Jackson, who was crying now. Miley turned to Oliver.

"Oliver.." she cried and came in his arms.

"Shh, Miles. It's going to be okay."

"I really hope so, I just can't take to lose him too, like I did with my mother."

"Yeah, I know" he said in a wispier. Miley stood right in his arms.

"Oliver?"

"Mmhm?"

"Do- do you like me?" she asked. He got red in his head.

"Yeah, you know I do Miles" he said in a nervous way.

She looked at him. "I didn't meant as a friend, Ollie"

"I know Miles. I really do like you. Not as a friend or a sister, no! I _like_ like you. You mean everything to me" she could see in his eyes that he was seriously.

Miley smiled. "Did you really mean that?" Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, I did." He said smiling. They moved closer to each other and they were about to kiss then…

"Miley! Oliver!" said a loudly Jackson. They were a little pissed.

"What?" asked Miley.

"I think dad's going to woke up"

Miley went hurry over to the bed where her dad was. "Dad.."

--------------------

_**Sorry, maybe a little short:p**_

_**Well, what do you think shall happen in the next chapter?**_

_**a) Her dad survive?**_

_**b) Her dad's gonna die? **_

_**Please review. :D**_

_**- CB.**_


	15. The ending

**This is gonna be the finally chapter, so enjoy it:'D**

------------------------------

"_I think dad's going to woke up" _

_Miley went hurry over to the bed where her dad was. "Dad.."_

------------------------------

Chapter 14.

_The ending. _

_------_

They called after the doctor. "What's the problem?" asked the doctor. Jackson went over to him. "It's- it's dad. We think he's gonna wake up." The doctor nodded and went quickly over to t he bed. Miley, Oliver, Lilly and Jackson went outta the room. "God, I really hope he's okay." Miley said with tears in her eyes. Lilly hugged her. "It's alright, come out with you're feelings." She said.

"Hey, Oliver. Can I talk with you for a second?" asked Jackson. Oliver nodded and went over to him. "What's up?" asked Oliver.

"Dude, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure" said Oliver. "What favor?"

Jackson looked a little sad. "Well, will you please take extra care of Miley if.. if dad, you know" Oliver nodded. "Cus she's really sad about it, and need some other than me to talk to."

"Yeah, of cause I will Jackson. I promise"

"Thanks dude" said Jackson. It took some minutes before the doctor came out again. Miley was still crying, she was so scared for her dad. She couldn't loose him, like she loosed her mom. "Jackson and Miley Stewart?" said the doctor.

"Yeah?" said Jackson.

"I have some news about you're dad."

"Good or bad news?" asked Miley while she wiped some tears away from her cheek.

"Well.." the doctor began.

"I knew it." Said Miley. "Why should this happen to me? To us?" she said again and began to cry even harder. Oliver came over to her and hugged her. She hugged him bag, and hoped it wasn't true.

"No, I think you misunderstood me. He's alive."

"really?" said Jackson hurry. The doctor smiled and said "Really"

Miley couldn't believe it. She hugged Oliver even harder. "Oh my god Oliver, he's alive. He's really alive!" Oliver smiled at her. "Yea, it's fantastic." He said.

Miley looked at him and got closer. They both leaned in and suddenly touched their lips. It was a very deep kiss, which the both of them wished could have had happen a long time ago. They pulled apart.

"Oliver..?" said Miley.

"yeah?" he said in a wispier.

"I love you" she looked in his eyes. Those make him smiling.

"I love you too Miles.." he said and kissed her again. "Come on, let's go see to you're dad."

They went over to his room hand in hand. They were both happy for they finally got the love of their lives..

**The end.**

----------------------

**_Happy ending:D What do you think about it? Please R&R!_**

_**Well, I'm going to write another story soon, **_

_**- CB. **_


End file.
